


I thought you forgot

by Livvyowl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvyowl/pseuds/Livvyowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Blaine’s birthday, and no one has noticed. Sure, it’s just a birthday, but the fact that no one has noticed makes him more upset than he’d thought he’d be. Not that it ever occurred to him that no one would notice. Including his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you forgot

The morning had been more than a little disheartening for one Blaine Anderson. It was his birthday, and so far no one had seemed to notice. It was strange, because normally he’d have at least a message from Cooper and his mom within a few hours of waking up. Especially since this was a school day and both of them would be out and about from early morning. Today there had been nothing, not a single word from either of his family members. They were probably just busy and would be getting to it later, but for some reason it hurt that they’d forget to send him a birthday message.

Not only had his family forgotten about his birthday, but none of his friends had mentioned it either. Yes he could just remind them about it, it wouldn’t be a big problem, but part of him wanted them to remember on their own. Where was the fun in having to remind everyone it’s your birthday? So instead he’d gone through most of the day feeling a little down in the dumps about everything. Once more he checked his phone and let out a small sigh, a sad frown covering his face.

Kurt hadn’t messaged him all day either, and that was probably the one thing that hurt the most. They’d been talking about his birthday coming up just a few weeks ago, and it wasn’t like Kurt not to remember dates like this. For a moment he looked down to his phone again and wondered to himself whether or not to send his boyfriend a text. Not necessarily about his birthday, just about anything. It was always disheartening when he went most of the day without hearing from his boyfriend.

_Hey. Do you have plans for the evening? ~ Blaine_

For a little while he just watched his phone, hoping there would be a response, but none came. The frown on his face deepened as he stuffed the phone roughly into his jacket pocket. Maybe he didn’t have the right to be upset, it was just a birthday and he knew Kurt had been busy lately, but that didn’t change the fact that it hurt. As he was about to grab his lunch try and carry it over to the bench untouched, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Heart racing he smiled a little and put the tray back on the table before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

_Hey Blaine! I have practice with New Directions tonight, we need to work on some things before Regionals ~ Kurt_

The reply quickly wiped the smile off of his face and a sad look replaced it. Kurt clearly didn’t remember. Not only that, but he didn’t even have time for a movie night. His heart squeezed painfully as he typed up his reply, trying not to sound too disappointed.

_Oh right. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come watch some movies with me. ~ Blaine_

_I’m sorry Blaine, you know I’d love to, but I can’t tonight. ~ Kurt_

_It’s alright, have fun with the New Directions  ~ Blaine_

It was strange how much saying a simple sentence, and wishing your boyfriend a fun night with his friend could hurt so much. It wasn’t that he didn’t mean it. Of course he wanted Kurt to have fun, he always wanted Kurt to have a good time. There was no one’s happiness that mattered more to him than that of his boyfriend, with the possible exception of Cooper and his mom.

_I will, I’ll talk to you later, alright? I’ve got class. ~ Kurt_

_Okay, I’ll see you later.  Love you. ~ Blaine_

Tears threatened him when he typed out that last message, but he hastily blinked them away and picked up his tray once more after turning the vibrate of his phone off, stuffing it into his pocket. This meant he missed Kurt’s last reply as he headed back to his classes and the last half of the school day.

_Love you too Blaine. ~ Kurt_

By the time classes were out for the day all he wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch to watch a movie, it was the weekend and he’d planned on going home already, mostly because he thought they’d be doing something with his mom, and maybe even Cooper. Usually his brother would come home for his birthday so they could all spend time together. That wasn’t happening now by the looks of it. What a sad way to spend his birthday, on his own with a movie, no friends or family, not even with his boyfriend.  With a heavy heart he headed out to his car. 

* * *

Kurt had been excited since the moment he’d woken up that morning. Everything had to be perfect today. The last couple of weeks, ever since Blaine had mentioned his birthday coming up, he’d been talking to people and making plans for this day. The agreement was that everyone was supposed to pretend they’d forgotten Blaine’s birthday. Part of him felt a little bad about that, because he knew Blaine was excited about birthdays, but this was just too much of a good opportunity to pass up on.  Even Blaine’s mom and brother had agreed to play along once they’d heard the plan.

School couldn’t pass quickly enough, and he kept checking his phone every so often to see if Blaine had texted him. When he finally had a small conversation with his boyfriend, his heart sank a little. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. Sure, Blaine hadn’t seemed too upset, but the fact that he’d asked for a movie night told him that he probably felt a little forgotten. That and the way Blaine had written, there had just been something a little off in the chosen words.

As soon as he placed the phone in his pocket, he looked at the clock on the wall. Mr. Schue had agreed to let them out of glee practice today so they could all go over to the Anderson household to prepare for the surprise party for Blaine, in exchange for a Sunday afternoon practice, and they were all supposed to meet in the parking lot to go there together. A smile covered his face as he headed for his car, hoping that Blaine would forgive him once he got his surprise.

“Alright everyone!” he exclaimed as he faced the rest of the New Directions. “First of all, thank you for helping me with this.” The smile on his face was incredibly sincere.  “Does everyone remember what we’re doing once we get there?” The reply from the group was obvious enough as they murmured their agreement. “Great! Well let’s get going!” Again he checked his phone before getting into the car, they didn’t have too long and there were still a lot of things that needed to be ready before Blaine got home.

The ride there took a while and they all decided it was a good idea to sing along with the radio as they drove. Kurt’s car was first in line since he was the only one who really knew where they were going. Quinn, Rachel and Tina were the ones riding along in his car. There wasn’t a fifth person because the car was filled to the brim with decorations and Kurt’s gift for his lovely boyfriend. 

As soon as they got to the house Kurt grabbed the items he needed first and rushed to the door fishing a key he’d borrowed from Mrs. Anderson the day before out of his pocket. Once inside he ran up to Blaine’s room, telling people to follow, then started giving orders of what needed to go where. It seemed like complete chaos, but things got done faster than he’d expected. It felt so nice to see everyone working together to help him surprise his boyfriend; things had changed so much since that first time in Glee club. His heart made a small leap as he thought about it, but now wasn’t the time for memories.

“Good job everyone! Mrs. Anderson said to help ourselves to something to drink in the fridge! She should be back with Cooper any minute, but grab a drink if you want one!” With that he headed down the stairs and peered anxiously out into the driveway, praying that Mrs. Anderson and Cooper would make it back before Blaine did. “Remember to clear away the cans when you’re done! Don’t want him to get suspicious when he gets through the door!” he called nervously to his friends, who all replied with some sort of affirmative sound or comment. 

As a car pulled into the driveway Kurt’s heart raced, what if Blaine got there first? The plans wouldn’t work out the way they were supposed to. A relieved sigh left the boy as he spotted two people getting out of the car. Hastily he moved over to open and hold the door up for Mrs. Anderson and Cooper. “Hey! You’re just on time!” he exclaimed and moved over to give them both a hug. “I’m glad you made it back in time! Hurry, Blaine should be here any moment!” Excitement and a little bit of nervousness clear in his eyes as he headed back into the house, while Mrs. Anderson went back to the car to move it away from the driveway, parking down the street at a public parking lot with the other cars.

Another car pulled up and Kurt’s eyes widened. “Everyone! Hurry! Hide up in his room!” There was a massive scramble as everyone hastily rushed up the stairs and into Blaine’s room. Some of them were hiding in the closet, while others just crouched down behind the bed.  Silence filled the room, and you could have heard a pin drop as everyone waited excitedly. 

* * *

As he pulled up to the house Blaine felt the lump in his throat grow bigger. The house was dark, and empty, there was no car in the driveway which meant his mom wasn’t home yet either. With a sigh he turned off the ignition and leaned back in his seat. “Happy Birthday Blaine.” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. Nothing had gone the way he’d hoped, and now he was facing a long and lonely evening with some movies. Preferably Disney movies, at least he’d have an excuse for letting out a few tears. Disney movies always got him going. 

After what seemed like a small eternity he got out of the car, but as he slammed the door shut he somehow managed to catch his finger in it. A small yelp left him as he hastily opened the door again and stuffed his finger into his mouth. It didn’t seem like he’d broken the skin, but this really was the last drop. As he walked to the door, a few tears slipped down his cheek. This day really just needed to finish so he could forget all about it.

Once inside, he tossed his keys on the small table by the door, leaving it where he always did. His finger throbbed and he slowly pulled it out to take a look. The nail was slowly turning purple, but other than that there didn’t seem to be any major damage. How could this day get much worse? Of course he knew he probably shouldn’t have asked himself that question, whenever someone did, things usually got worse. He let out a soft sigh as he took his shoes off and placed them neatly on their shoe shelf, then considered going into the kitchen.

A moment later he just shook his head and headed up the stairs, all he wanted to do was get out of his uniform and into some pajama pants before watching his movies. As he got into his room, he reached for the light switch and then his heart nearly stopped.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE!” A massive group of people yelled, popping up from every possible hiding place in his room. His eyes widened and he could feel a familiar pressure build up, as his vision grew a little blurry. In front of him were not only his mom and his brother, but also his wonderful and perfect boyfriend and all of the kids from New Directions. Then there was another yell of happy birthday wishes from behind him and his friends from Dalton walked through the door behind him. Before he could stop it from happening a few tears wandered down his cheek.

* * *

 

As he watched Blaine’s eyes fill with water, then run over the smile on Kurt’s face immediately faded, and he rushed over to his boyfriend, stepping up in front of Blaine and cupping his cheek with his hand.  “Hey… hey… I’m sorry!” he said hastily, ignoring the other people in the room and leaning up to place a small kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Blaine, are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you.” He whispered, trying to keep this a moment between the two of them despite all of the people in the room.

Blaine shook his head and smiled through the tears that were slowly rolling down his cheek. “No, I’m fine. It’s just, no one ever threw me a surprise party before, and I was so sure everyone had forgotten.” He whispered quietly. Kurt just laughed and shook his head before kissing his boyfriend gently. “Like I’d ever forget your birthday Blaine. I’ll always do what I can to spend your birthday with you.” He murmured quietly into Blaine’s ear. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Alright guys, this is my first Klaine fanfic ever. Actually it’s my first Glee based fanfic ever and my first fanfic for years. Please let me know if there are improvements I could make, but be nice about it. I’m interested in constructive criticism but not down right rude remarks. Thanks.


End file.
